1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional surveillance dome camera apparatuses generally have a configuration in which a cover member that covers an optical member is fixed to an adjusting member that adjusts the pan of the optical member (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-243500). In many cases, the cover member is engaged with the adjusting member, rotated with respect to the adjusting member, and locked at a given angle so that the cover member is easily attached to/detached from the adjusting member. In some cases, the cover member is attached to the adjusting member by screw members (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-221637).
However, in the conventional arts described above, when the cover member is rotated to be fixed to the adjusting member, the adjusting member also rotates along with the cover member, requiring re-positioning and re-adjustment of the adjusting member, resulting in inefficient assembly and installation.
Although configurations in which the cover member is fixed by the screw members mitigate this problem, the screw member protrudes exteriorly, resulting in a larger overall size of the camera apparatus, an unfavorable appearance, and a greater number of elements.